


denied kisses

by chaes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Fluff, HYUCK, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Nahyuck, hyuckmin, jaem, markhyuck, nomin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaes/pseuds/chaes
Summary: "The feeling of having so much love to give, but the person you want to give it to doesn’t care to have it."





	denied kisses

“Bye bye!” Jaemin concluded the FaceTime call with their friend by planting a kiss on the smooth skin of Jeno’s cheek. 

Jeno’s eyes widened in shock as he put the phone away in his pocket. “What was that for?” 

“What do you mean?” A confused expression spread across Jaemin’s face. “You’ve never said anything before. What changed?”

“You’ve done this for so long, Nana. I thought it would stop eventually, but it’s gone on for years. I just didn’t want to hurt you or lead you on.” He hesitated to deliver the next few words in fear of hurting his friend. “Jaemin, I don’t have any feelings for you. We’re just friends, alright?”

Jaemin’s face fell to a frown. “Oh, I’m sorry then. But why’d you let me do that all this time?”

“You’re my best friend, and I just... I don’t know. I should’ve told you. I thought it would be better than denying your kisses.” 

With intentions to keep Jaemin happy for years, Jeno had let his cheek be a landing ground everyday, sometimes many times a day. “Good morning, Jeno.” Kiss. “I missed you.” Another kiss. “Jeno, good night.” And another. He’d tell himself that he was just protecting Jaemin, but in retrospect, he was only hurting him. That’s the last thing he wanted to happen. Jaemin felt led on, but it did feel good to love someone for a while. 

 

Jaemin just wandered around town after leaving his friend’s house. Everything that he would pass by reminded him of Jeno, who he thought had reciprocated feelings. The ice cream shop. That was the spot they had an ice cream together, they had spent hours at that little parlor. Countless conversations of growing closer. The park. They held hands and watched the puppies roam around the dog park. Jaemin sat down on a park bench and reminisced the past and what he thought would be. 

He was thankful that his friend let him play pretend for a while, but Mark wasn’t as generous.

Donghyuck grabbed onto Mark’s shoulder pulling him back. The older tried brushing his hand away, but the younger was determined. His pink, puckered lips slowly attempted to close the gap between them and Mark’s cheek. Mark’s neck stretched further to avoid that from happening, but Donghyuck kept chasing. Hyuck’s face was pushed away, and then he stopped. 

“Oh, i get it. You want to kiss me.” He turned his cheek towards the other boy. 

“No, no, no, no.” Mark panicked. “Never going to happen.”

“Then what’s it going to be, Mark? I just want one kiss.” Hyuck pouted. 

“One kiss is all? And you’ll stop? You won’t bother me anymore?” Mark bargained. 

The younger paused to consider and then nodded. “Sure, I’ll stop.”

“No, I can’t.” Mark laughed it off. “Donghyuck, I only see you as a friend, and I’m not sure what this is or where this little crush of yours is going. I just want to tell you that it isn’t reciprocated.” He explained.

Donghyuck backed up. “Oh… I guess I might have mistaken some signals. I-I’m sorry.” He slowly got further away. 

“Hyuckie,” Mark began. 

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kept bothering you.”

Mark’s heart dropped, “Donghyuck, no, you’re my best friend. You never once bothered me.”

“You said it yourself. One kiss, and I would stop bothering you. But I don’t even want the kiss anymore.” He turned away from Mark and left the room.

 

Donghyuck’s mind buzzed with thoughts. “He wouldn’t have said it if he didn’t mean it. Have I really been that bothersome to him for the whole time? For all these years while we have been friends? For this whole time while I have been growing feelings for him?” He spoke to himself. He had to get out of there. Not only out of the building, but he had to get out of his own head. 

Mark heard the slam in the door of Hyuck leaving his house. “Have I lost him?” He whispered. He looked down at his clenched fists and relaxed them as he rested his head in his palms. 

“I need to clear my head.” Donghyuck thought to himself. His running mind was interrupted by the growing rumble from his abdomen. “Shit.”

He wandered around town in search of food that sounded appealing. What can cure a hurt heart and a hungry belly? He took a few more steps and- Ice cream. He remembered that parlor Jeno always used to go to. It was just a couple more blocks ahead, so he decided for it. 

The little shop seemed to be very busy. A line out the door of guests waiting to be seated. Amongst the people in the queue, Hyuck saw a familiar face. 

“Donghyuck?” The face called out. As Donghyuck got closer, he noticed the down attitude of the other boy. 

“Jaem, how are you? Are you okay?” Donghyuck questioned.

The younger stared at his own fingers picking at the string tied around his pale wrist. He was snapped out of his daze by the gentle voice of the hostess asking how many people were in his party. “Hyuck, how about we sit together and catch up?”

Donghyuck responded with a nod, and Jaemin followed by answering the hostess.The boys were seated at a two-person booth in the far corner of the parlor.

 

The older boy took a deep breath before he began. “Jaemin, I know something is up. You look down, you seem disconnected from the world, and I have never seen you here without Jeno. What is wrong? You know you can tell me anything.”

Jaemin sat across from the other gathering his thoughts silently for a few moments. “It’s Jeno.”

Still running on limited information, he continued. “Is Jeno okay? Is he hurt?”

“He’s not the one who’s hurt.” His tired eyes meet Hyuck’s. “Can I… ask you for advice?”

Donghyuck was confused. “Yes, of course.”

“Mark never lets you kiss him.”

Like pouring salt into an open wound. “Mhm, I know.” Hyuck responded. “But Jeno always lets you kiss him. What’s the problem?”

“He never felt the same for me. He just let me do it so I wouldn’t get hurt. Then, why does it hurt more?” Jaemin asked. 

Hyuck’s face froze. “Well, I guess we both have the same problem. I know he never let me kiss him, but I played it off jokingly. I’ve had a crush on him, but all this time I’ve just been annoying him.”

“We’re both lonely now.” 

The two discussed their “boy problems” further over a shared ice cream sundae and they came to the verdict of hanging out at Hyuck’s once they are finished. 

 

Donghyuck and Jaemin settled on the fabric couch in his living room as they took turns flipping through channels until they gave up, switched to Netflix, and selected the first cute movie they found. The happy couples in the movies made the boys wonder what could have been if their crushes were reciprocated. Enemies to lovers and fake dating but they end up catching feelings. Childhood friends to lovers sounded like Jaemin and Jeno’s story, except without the happy ending.  
Jaemin’s mind wondered what it was like to kiss someone who actually wanted a kiss. To give love to someone who wanted to give it back. His eyes glanced at Donghyuck. He has a lot of love to give; Why didn’t Mark ever accept it? 

“A lot of love to give.” Those words echoed in his head when Jaemin come to a sudden realization.

“Donghyuck, can I kiss you?” Jaemin’s thoughts spilled out from his lips.

The older snapped out of his concentration on the movie. “What?”

“Sorry, I-I shouldn’t have said that.” Jaemin readjusted his position on the couch slightly further from Hyuck. 

“No, no. I was just startled.” Donghyuck turned to Jaemin. “Why would you want to kiss me?”

He gathered his thoughts before starting. “I know how you’re feeling. The feeling of having so much love to give, but the person you want to give it to doesn’t care to have it. I thought maybe we could give it to each other… or at least try. I know it might sound kind of dumb, but-” 

Jaemin’s ramble was cut off by the gentle joining of the boys’ lips. He closed his eyes, and sank softly into the kiss. This is what they both had been waiting for. A kiss from someone who actually wanted it. Donghyuck cupped the younger’s cheeks as he slowly broke the kiss. The corners of his mouth tugged to form a big grin upon Hyuck’s face. Jaemin giggled at the beautiful sight, then reconnected their plush lips. 

The kiss was broken once more, and they had wide smiles. “Jaem,” Hyuck held Jaemin’s hands while his thumbs grazed across the younger’s knuckles. “I’d like to give my love to you, if you’ll have it.”

“Donghyuck, I hope you know I would never deny your kisses.”Jaemin’s small giggle grew louder.

“Na Jaemin! Stop giggling so cutely before I kiss you again!”

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this plot in my head for months and i finally finished it.
> 
> visit my twitter to say hi and read some of my social media aus - @frmios


End file.
